Powerless
by I heart Reid 23
Summary: After going out to a club with Raven and the other younger mutants, Charles is taken and hurt by someone he can't control with his power. Trigger warning for Non-con/ rape


"I'm bored!" Raven announced loudly. She was in the main living room with Charles, Hank, Cassidy, Alex and Erik. Charles was sitting in a red armchair, reading his worn copy of 'Charles Darwin's: The Origin of Species'. Raven had bought it for him when he had turned 15. It was one of the first presents Raven had bought him and he felt so happy when he had received it. Charles' mother only paid attention to Charles when it was advantageous for her to, and his father was always absent. It was the best present Charles had received to that point. Charles rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why don't you think of something fun to do then?"" He kept reading as Alex agreed.

"Yeah, we should go out to a club or bar as a whole group." He was sitting on the plush, brown sofa in the middle of the room with Hank and Banshee. Raven was sitting on the rug just in front of the sofa. Sitting back in a black armchair, Erik was reading a novel.

"Let's get ready!" Raven shouted as she stood up and smiled. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue hoody, but she wasn't in her natural blue form. She loved going to parties and going out. Hank, Cassidy and Alex started to follow her lead and stood up from the sofa. When Raven realized not everyone was following her out of the living room, she turned around to see both Erik and Charles still in their armchairs, reading their books.

"C'mon you guys, you know you want to come with us!" Raven said persuasively. Erik shook his head. He didn't want to go out to a noisy, crowded environment just to drink. He much preferred to sit in his armchair, read his book and take little sips of the brandy he had on the side table next to him.

"No thank you. I'm happy to stay here." Erik replied as Raven frowned and turned to Charles.

"What about you, Charles?"

"Do I have to go?" Charles asked as he looked over to the group of young adults. He didn't particularly want to go, but he wanted the young mutants to stay safe.

"Come on, Charles. We need someone to drive us home." Alex laughed as he came back into Charles view.

"Ok, you lot get changed and I'll be waiting here for you." Charles replied as the young mutants ran off. He smiled as he returned to reading the book he pretty much almost knew word by word.

"I hope you know how to deal with a hoard of drunken kids." Erik said as he took a swig of his brandy.

"They'll be fine. It won't be too bad." Charles reassured him and himself as he flicked the page over.

It was almost half an hour later when Hank, Banshee and Alex came down. They were all wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket of some type. It was another quarter of an hour before Raven came down. She was wearing a short brown mini skirt and a pair of knee high boots. They were made of brown leather. She was also wearing a pink long sleeved top and had her hair down.

"Are you ready to go?" Charles asked as he folded the page of the book and stood up.

"Yes, Charles." Raven replied excitedly.

"Have fun." Erik told them, sounding a bit sarcastic.

_You too_, Charles telepathically replied.

_Don't come into my thoughts again!_ Erik replied. Although Erik had no telepathic abilities he knew Charles would still be in his brain, and he knew he would see the message.

_I'd say I promise I won't but you know that's almost impossible._ Charles smirked as he got into the car. He was still conversing with Erik telepathically while he got the car started. Raven was sitting between Hank and Banshee in the back seat and Alex was sitting in the passenger seat.

_Goodbye honey!_ Charles said to Erik as the car drove out of the gates.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Raven found a club which looked fun.

"Charles, park up." She said authoritatively. He just rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever you say, Queen."

They waited in the small queue outside the club. Being very busy, the club wasn't checking ID's. It was only early in the night but when they all had gotten in the club, the dance floor was almost full and the bar was quite busy. They all ordered drinks and Charles sat on a barstool. He didn't really want to partake in the dancing as he wasn't very good at it. He just sat and watched as always.

Even though Charles knew he'd be the one driving, he still had a glass of wine and half a glass of whisky. He knew his limits. The younger mutants were enjoying themselves on the dance floor whilst he was sat at the bar. He was nursing his whisky as a woman of about 25 came over and sat next to him. She had flowing locks of golden blond hair and had piercing green eyes. She was wearing a dark mini dress and some red high heels. If this was a normal situation, Charles would already be chatting her up. But tonight wasn't a normal situation; he couldn't bring a one night stand home to the mansion. He just couldn't.

She looked at Charles and said "I guess I'm not the only one here having no fun." Her voice was sweet and soft. "I'd much prefer to be at home, reading or listening to my radio." The woman continued.

Charles smiled kindly and replied "Me too. What sort of books do you like?" He already knew the answer but he was trying to make light conversation with the woman.

"I quite like romantic novels. I love when the woman gets the happy ending I never seem to." The woman replied as she smiled a bit sweeter. Charles and her spoke for another hour or so with drinks in their hands, before Raven came over with Hank. They were both quite tipsy.

Raven put her hand on Charles shoulder and said "Why don't you dance with us?" Her voice was slightly pleading as Charles turned more to face her.

"You know I'm not a good dancer." Charles replied, laughing a bit.

"I know that you are lying!" Raven retorted. She sounded like she was challenging him to do it.

"I'm feeling tired Raven. I don't feel in the mood to dance." Charles replied honestly.

Raven huffed and said "Go home then, Professor Boring; and take your blond bitch with you." The woman who he'd been chatting got up and started walking to the exit when Charles glared at Raven.

"I'm going to apologize on your behalf to that woman and then come back to take you all home." He got up, put his jacket on and started walking as Raven said "Tell her from me that I did mean it!"

Charles stepped outside of the small building and started walking down the street. He saw the woman in the distance and could still feel the woman's brain. He didn't run to catch up with her but kept a fast pace. She wasn't too far away when Charles felt something pull him into a side alleyway. Feeling his neck being tightened, he tried to get into the person's brain that was doing this to him. The person had a protective barrier which Charles couldn't even break through. He tried to scream for help but all that came out was a little squeak. As the grip on his neck increasingly tightened, Charles struggled to breathe, and felt his control to stay conscious decrease. It was about 10 seconds later when Charles gave in and blacked out.

It wasn't soon after that he awoke in a moving car. He was lying in the back seat of the car with his arms bound by rope and a gag in his mouth. Charles couldn't tell if the person driving was the one who had rendered him unconscious, but he guessed he was.

The man driving said "It's good to see you awake. I was almost worried that I had killed you."

"What are you going to do with me?" Charles murmured through the gag. He was scared but hoped he could talk down this person before anything horrific happened.

"That's a surprise. You'll know soon enough." The man laughed as he kept driving. Charles kept his eyes on the windscreen to see where they were heading. He knew he couldn't escape a moving car without being hurt; so instead he waited in fear. They were driving down a wooded area with trees which seemed to wail and sway against the wind. Charles noticed that the road was a dirt track, which looked like it was hardly used. He tried taking deep breaths to alleviate some of the fear he breathed in and out slowly as he tried to alleviate the fear he was feeling. Charles felt the car suddenly stop and the driver got out. He slammed his door shut then opened the door near to Charles' feet. Charles felt his body run into overdrive as his flight or fight response kick in. Charles kicked the driver in the balls which caused him to topple back onto the floor, giving Charles his opportunity to run. Climbing out of the car, he began to sprint away out from the car and into the never ending forest. Knowing he probably didn't have much time before the driver caught up to him he needed to stay focused on going as far as he could and hiding in the deep wilderness. Charles wasn't the most fearful of people, but as soon as he tripped on a rock in the forestry he knew he'd be caught and scared of that; just like anybody else would be. He was scared of the consequences that he would have to face. He couldn't do anything to stop his kidnapper from doing what he liked. Charles tried to get up from where he had fallen but he felt something holding him down. It felt heavy and tough. He tried to breathe slowly as tears tricked down his eyes. There was nothing left that he could do.

"I was going to do this all in the car but you decided to run. Bad thing happen to those who run." The kidnapper said hissed in his ear as Charles felt the heaviness on his back disappear.

Charles felt a tight tugging coming from his waist as he tried to move a little bit. "Damn belt," The man holding Charles down muttered. The man quickly and powerfully turned Charles over and undid his belt with relative ease.

"You're already crying and we haven't even started yet!" The man laughed as he pulled Charles' black slacks off.

"Please, don't do this. I can give you money. Please don't do this." Charles begged through his gag as the man turned him over and pulled down his underwear.

"I couldn't care how much money you have, I'm still going to make you my whore." The man growled. The kidnapper quickly threw his jeans and underwear to the floor.

The man reached over to the back of Charles' head and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "I'm going to make you scream." The man said in an evil manner.

Charles found his heartbeat raise as the man grabbed his hips ferociously. "Please, don't!" Charles begged just before the man inserted his hard member into Charles' anus. Pain was the first thing Charles' felt as this stranger started to violate him. He screamed louder than he ever thought he could and tears cascaded down his face like water down a waterfall. Charles wished to be anywhere else. He wished someone would just pop up and save him from this. Charles' breathing rate increased as the rate of the man's thrusting. The man smiled when he heard a moan escape from Charles' mouth.

"Do you like that?" The man said maliciously as he pushed his dick up against Charles' prostate.

"No, please stop." Charles cried as he felt his dick get harder. He didn't want this to happen. His mind didn't feel turned on by this but his dick did. _It's just your body's reaction to the prostate being stimulated… _he tried to convince himself.

"No, I'm enjoying you too much." The stranger responded. He was truly evil. Soon enough Charles felt the man cum inside him. The warm, sticky liquid came oozing out of his anus mixed in with Charles' blood. The stranger pulled out and whispered "Get up whore, we're not done yet!"

The stranger pulled his own jeans up and watched as his victim tried to get up with his hands bound by rope. Charles found it difficult as he tried to stand. His ass was sore and sticky and tears refused to stop flowing. His legs felt cold as the winter breeze brushed past. He staggered slowly trying to not injure himself further. Charles tried to bend down to pick up his trousers but was kicked back to the ground by the man who had just violated him. He didn't want to accept that he was raped. Charles was too proud to accept it. He was a man and a man wasn't supposed to get raped. They were supposed to protect themselves and others, not be violated in such a way.

"Come on whore; get up before I do you again." The man snickered harshly as Charles tried to get to his feet. The man pushed him back to the floor, keeping a good grip on Charles' shoulder. He fucked Charles' again but this time it was more forceful and rushed. It hurt but not as badly as it did last time, probably. It was probably because there was still blood flowing out at the time. The man pulled Charles up by the rope tied around his hands and dragged him to the car. Charles was shaking as he was thrown into the back of the car like a bag of rubbish was being thrown into a garbage truck. His tears kept flowing at a steady rate and his body felt like it had been in a freezer. He couldn't even focus his thoughts. Charles tried to cradle his knees near his face but felt pain as he did.

The car kept driving down for what seemed like an eternity before stopping again. Charles jumped at the sudden stop of the car and began to shake again, fearing it would happen again. The man grabbed a hold of his arms and cut the rope. He threw Charles out of the car and said darkly: "I'll be back, when you least expect it," The car sped away quickly as Charles looked up. He saw that he was down a private road. The houses looked pretty grand around here but Charles didn't care. He just wanted to get home. He slowly ambled through the streets holding his jumper close to his chest. It was dark out. The moon shone brightly as Charles tried to locate anything which could help him get home. He had been walking for about ten minutes when he had found the street sign for the street he lived. He felt relieved as he turned into the street. At least the house was one of the first so he didn't have far to walk.

Charles pushed the gate open slightly and staggered to the mansion. He could feel that Erik was asleep and the others were back. The only one awake in the whole house was Raven. He didn't want Raven to see him like this. She'd ask too many questions and worry about him. Charles did something he hardly ever did. He went into her mind. He guided Raven up to her bedroom and forced her to sleep. He had the least power he had had in many years but it was enough to render Raven asleep. Grabbing the key from under the plant pot (which he had put there in case anyone ever needed it), he unlocked the door. Charles walked into the kitchen and grabbed some painkillers and water before retiring to his office. It was much nearer than his bedroom was and he knew he wouldn't make it much further tonight.

Charles awoke with a start. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was breathing fast. He was surprised he had actually fallen asleep but he guessed it was because his body was simply too exhausted to deny sleep. Charles was in his office lying on the small sofa a he had put in there. He was shaking from his memories from the previous night. Looking out the window, he saw it was early morning. The sky was still orange as the sun rose. He guessed it was about half pass six or slightly later considering it was early November, and the days seemed to start later than they had in summer. Charles heard knocking at his door and said "Who is it?" His voice was soft and upset. He still had a very sore throat from screaming last night and couldn't get the event out of his head.

"It's me. Are you ok?" Raven said through the door. It was obvious that she sounded guilty. Charles thought about going to the door and opening it but as soon as he sat up he felt a horrible pain coming from his back and butt. He knew it would hurt him to walk anywhere so decided to lie back in the position he was in before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Charles lied.

"You sounded upset when you left. I wanted to say sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be rude to your friend." Raven replied.

"Don't worry. I forgive you." Charles said as he grabbed the bottle of water from the floor.

"Do you want anything special for breakfast?" She asked sweetly. She still wanted to apologise make it up to him but in his view she had.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry." Charles replied. He tried to keep most of his current emotions out of his voice. He didn't want Raven to suspect anything was up.

"Ok…, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen or living room, ok?" Raven told him.

"Ok," Charles said shortly. He waited until he heard her walk at least 10 meters away before sobbing again. He felt dirty and worthless. Charles felt the worst he had ever. He knew he needed a shower to wash this filth from him. Charles' eyes blurred with tears as he rose from the sofa. He quickly took one of the pills from the bottle pot he had grabbed last night and stumbled out of his office.

Charles' private bathroom was on the second floor. His bedroom was an ensuite and the bathroom was beautiful. He was glad that his room wasn't on the third or fourth room. He limped as fast as he could up the stairs (but at his current pace it was still quite slow). When he reached the second floor, he entered his room quickly and shut the door behind him. Charles hobbled into his bathroom and started the shower. He didn't feel like laying in his own dirt today. Charles started up the shower and waited until it got to a steaming temperature. He knew that his friends were talking about him downstairs but he couldn't be bothered to know what they were exactly talking about. Charles slowly got into the shower and felt the warm water cascade down him.

Charles needed to wash the feeling of dirtiness off of his body. He felt disgusted as he scrubbed off the dried blood and semen off of his legs. Sobbing silent tears, he scrubbed his skin until it was red raw. He couldn't accept the fact that he had been raped twice then dumped on the side of the road like a worthless piece of trash. Charles was sickened that he was physically turned on by the sick person who had raped him. That made him feel even dirtier. He scrubbed his skin until it physically hurt but he still couldn't get the dirty feeling off of him. Charles slowly exited the shower, still crying silent tears. He gently covered himself in a white towel and then looked in the steamed up mirror. This wasn't Charles Xavier; this reflection was nothing like him. He looked terrible: with reddened eyes and messy hair. The reflection looked like a twelve year old who'd just been told that their pet dog had died. He wasn't strong. He wasn't brave. He was vulnerable, weak and defenceless. Charles felt like he didn't deserve any respect. He felt betrayed by the race he had always tried to protect. He turned quickly away from the mirror and walked into his quickly away from the mirror, he walked back into his bedroom.

Charles went over to the chestnut brown closet in the corner of his room and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie. He wanted to wear something comfortable and hide away from the world. He went to the large cabinet opposite his bed and grabbed a large bottle of Jack Daniels and a large glass. Charles put it on his side table next to the bed. He collapsed on the end of the bed. _It was all my fault…_ He thought as he grabbed the tumbler from the side table and started to drink.

/

Raven, Erik, Hank and Alex were all downstairs in the kitchen. Cassidy was still asleep. Erik was sitting at the table eating some corn flakes and drinking a mug of coffee, Alex was sitting eating some pancakes Raven had just cooked, and Hank was standing near Raven as she finished cooking the rest of the breakfast.

"Something is wrong with Charles." Raven said, running her hand through her orange hair. She was in her natural form and was worried about Charles. Rubbing her hand through her hair was something she did only when she was extremely nervous or worried.

"Why do you think that?" Hank asked putting his arm around her waist. They shared the most romantic form of love in the house but still, it was more protective than love.

"He sounded upset and didn't answer his door." Raven explained replied.

"Maybe he didn't like that you disturbed him," Alex said as he finished eating his second pancake.

"No!" Raven shouted. She had known Charles since childhood and knew even if she disturbed him, he never sounded upset. "He sounded like he had been crying." Raven continued as she rubbed her hand through her hair again.

"Maybe he was upset about something which that happened last night." Erik suggested as he flicked through the newspaper on the table. He had gone to bed at about 11 last night and didn't hear the others come in. He presumed Charles had come in with them.

"I don't know. He disappeared last night. He said he'd chase after this woman to apologize then come back to drive us home. We stayed in the club until closing time which was a good couple of hours later and he still hadn't come back. I think we got a taxi back here." Hank told Erik as he turned to face the table.

"Maybe it could be that something didn't go right with the girl." Alex suggested.

"Maybe, but he usually doesn't get so hung up about a girl." Raven said as she turned off the stove and served up the final pancakes.

"We should ask him what is up with him." Hank said as he grabbed his mug and sat down at the table. Erik shook his head and said "If he wants to tell us, he'll tell us."

There were arguments from the younger mutants so Erik silenced them by saying "I'm going to take him some breakfast. I heard him go up the stairs so I know he's probably in his room." They accepted that with groans.

Erik toasted some bread and buttered it. He put it on a small plate and walked quickly up the stairs to Charles' room. He listened through the door at first and heard some soft sobbing. It broke his heart slightly to hear the man who he cared for and respected a lot sob. He knocked and said "It's Erik. I've brought you some breakfast." His voice was softer than it usually was.

"I'm not hungry." Charles replied with wracked sobs. He couldn't control the sobs coming from his body.

"Charles, you can either let me in or I can force myself in. You know a locked door is easy for me to open." Erik replied. He sounded serious.

"Let yourself in, then." was Charles' reaction. Erik easily opened Charles' bedroom door and saw the man lying on the bed with half a glass of Jack Daniels in his hand. "Are you happy at what see?" Charles said quietly as Erik reclosed the door. It saddened Erik to see his closest friend in such a state.

"What happened, Charles?" Erik asked as he sat on the corner of the bed closest to Charles' feet.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Charles asked as he took another gulp of his drink. Erik looked concerned and knew any man who was drinking before midday needed some sort of help.

"Yes," Erik answered quickly. He knew whatever Charles was going to say was going to be painful to Charles and/or Erik.

"Last night, things happened. Terrible things which I never wish to relive in my brain ever again. But you know my brain; it finds it so hard to forget." Charles said hatefully grabbing his drink and draining it. Tears were flowing quickly out of Charles' eyes. Erik stood up and bent down near to Charles' face. He felt pain as he saw Charles cry.

"I understand." Erik said quietly because he did. He could pretty accurately assume what had happened and knew how much it hurt physically and mentally. Sebastian Shaw and some others had done it to him when he was much younger. Erik knew that all he could do was to help Charles in whatever way he could and not press. Pressing the issue wouldn't do any good. Erik just sat with him and watched as his best friend cried and cried until there were no tears left. As much as it hurt to see his friend like this, Erik knew it would be better if he didn't leave. At least Charles had a friend in his pain.

/

Author's note: I want to thank my beta reader JenInTheDark for betaring this story for me. I hope you did enjoy this story and please review


End file.
